


Fondue for Two

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ball, Cute, Fake It Till You Make It, Fake Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Real Feelings, References Captain America: The First Avenger, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dance, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Tony fakes a relationship with him to get away from a woman flirting with him, that doesn't mean he likes him.<br/>Right?</p><p>The title is a reference to Steve's confusion about the term "fondue" in Captain America: The First Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondue for Two

"Sweetheart, what took you so long?"

He had to turn around to make sure it was Tony, aka his teammate and friend and definitely not sweetheart talking to him.

"Tony? How much have you had to drink?" He says, looking around to make sure the press wasn't anywhere nearby.

"You're hilarious. Really." He says, quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek before whispering "There's a blond over there who won't leave me alone, just play along."  
"Oh. Oh!" He says as he spots a tall blonde over Tony's shoulder.

"Subtle, Rogers." Tony says with a smirk. He feels Tony snake his arm around his waist, pulling him close. He tenses at the touch and tries to force himself to relax. It's not that he's opposed to Tony touching him, but rather he wishes it was under a different set of circumstances. One where they weren't just playing pretend and he wasn't just doing him a favor. One where he could actually enjoy the touch, lean into Tony's warmth.

"Well, you may be late, but I'm sure I can forgive you for how gorgeous you look." Tony says with a smirk.

"Right back atcha." He says easily, taking in Tony as he does. Tony always looks good, but in the custom made tux, which Steve doesn't even want to think about how much it cost, Tony look so handsome.

"But love, I do have a question." He says, trying to mimic Tony's smirk.

"Anything for you, darling." He says sweetly.

He leans in close and whispers, "Do these lines normally work?"

Tony laughs loudly, drawing the attention of those around them, especially the blond.

"Well it gets me laid more often than not." Tony says smugly.

That kind of stings in a way Steve can't put a name on.

"Well if that's what you're here for, why aren't you with that blonde over there? She's pretty and from the way she's eyeing you, would be more than complying." Steve says, trying to keep any sadness from his voice. He doesn't exactly want to think about why he's sad right now, or the part of him that wants Tony to stay, or that small voice in his head saying he wants to be the blonde he's sleeping with.

"Nah, she's not my type." Tony says dismissively.

"What, tall? Blonde? Gorgeous?" He says, not oblivious to her obvious charms.

"Why would I want someone else tall, blonde, and gorgeous? I've got you." Tony says, the smirk on his face faltering for the first time that night.

"Me?" He utters out, unable to form another thought.

"Yeah, you. You're tall, blonde, and far more gorgeous than her." Tony says, looking away as he takes a drink.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" He asks shyly, looking down at his feet.

"Steve, you're the most gorgeous person here." Tony says, all of the suaveness gone from his voice.

"I don't know about that Tony. You're here too." He says quietly. He hears Tony take a deep breath at that, the silence between them deafening.

"But just so you know, I'm not going to sleep with you. At least, not without a proper date first." He says, watching Tony's face morph into shock.

"Uh- you- what? You're planning on sleeping with me?" Tony bumbles.

"I guess it depends how our date goes." He says, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Are you sure we can't count this as a date? We're both dressed up, there's music, drinks!"

"Tony, we didn't even come here together!"

"So it's even more like a normal date for me!” Tony, taking a step closer to Steve so their faces are inches away from each other.

“Tony…”

“Steve…” He says, tilting his head. “Fine, we can do it your way. Date? Tomorrow? 8 o’clock?”

“Sounds like a date.” Steve says, blushing slightly.

“We can go somewhere private, I know a little place, it’ll be our little secret.” Tony whispers with a smirk.

“Somehow I doubt it’ll be much of a secret.” Steve whispers back, giving a smirk of his own as he gestures to a man with a camera standing a few feet away, snapping their picture.

“Son of a- I said no press, is that Peter, that little shit-"

 

The news headline the next day read “Iron Man and Steve Rogers- Fondue for Two?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
